At Peace
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Lithuania finds peace amongst the grass and trees and Poland's lips on his. Fluff for Liet's birthday.


**Title:** At Peace  
**Author: **LetTheWordsFlow/AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lithuania x Poland  
**Summary:** Lithuania finds peace amongst the grass and trees and Poland's lips on his.  
**Warnings: **Fluff…lots of fluff. Unbeta'd because my beta has no internet.  
**Soundtrack:** 'Lost Tree' (Acoustic version) by VersaEmerge**  
Info: **Little fic for Lithuania's birthday. Meant to make a video too but time and I apparently don't get on.

* * *

Lithuania was working when Poland came in, bursting through the door as he had done so many times before, with news or gossip or something of that ilk. The Lithuanian was firmly of the opinion that work had to be done regardless of the occasion (he would allow for religious festivals where he really had no choice but to stop working, but aside from that) and so, despite its being his birthday he was still to be found sitting at his desk, going through some paperwork, much to Poland's chagrin. This time the interruption was not heralded with some news, gossip, or even a "Stop working Liet and come and enjoy yourself!" This time the first words out of Poland's mouth were a simple, and to an outsider innocent, "Come with me!" Lithuania however had known Poland for a while now, and had learnt that almost any uttering from the effeminate mouth generally spelled trouble for him. Thus accordingly, he refused, waving his paperwork in front of the emerald eyes. He didn't miss the eye-roll or its accompanying sigh, and when the words "Forget about your work! I know you like working on your birthday and stuff but this is important!" fell out of his mouth, the only reply was "Is it a matter of life or death?"  
"Well…no…but still-"  
"Is it likely to cause a war?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then it can't be all that important."

Normally this would be enough to send the Polish man slinking away in disappointment, but to his surprise Poland closed the door, walked to Lithuania's side, sat on the desk and pulled the document right out of his hand. Holding it as far away as he could reach, he crossed his knees and looked down at the brunette, lips pouted. "You…," he poked a finger in Lithuania's chest, "are coming with me."  
"Why?" the Lithuanian replied, deciding that he wouldn't win this war (if he even wanted to, which was a topic still being debated at this point).  
"You'll see…if you come with me."

Lithuania sighed, getting to his feet. "Fine then, show me."  
A massive smile spread across Poland's face and his eyes read pure joy. That was one thing he would always like about the Pole, his face was so easy to read. The emotions, anger or sadness or joy, made themselves clear, the reasons less so, and he had lost count of the hours he had spent calming the blonde or cheering him up, all the while wondering why he was so reticent with the reasons behind his alarmingly clear feelings. Poland held out his hand, skin still pale despite long hours under the sun, and his eyes said the words his mouth held back, "Come on, come with me!" Lithuania placed his hand in the other's, pretending his heart didn't speed up a bit and the flush didn't spread up his face, and allowed himself to be pulled from his desk outside into the sunshine. The weather was nice despite it being February and the sun warmed his skin, and made him squint just a bit to see his friend. Poland pulled him across the yard and down the path that led to the fields. Lithuania stopped him with a question in his eyes, a question Poland answered with a smile that said "Trust me." And trust him Lithuania did, allowing himself to be pulled at a gentle run down the slight hill, down the path that led through the fields and taken suddenly to the right, their pace slowing to a walk as the path became smaller and smaller until it dwindled to a thin plane of grass, somewhat boxed in on the sides by tall trees. "Where are we going?" the brunette asked, but was met with no reply. "Poland?" he asked, and when the Pole turned around he was surprised to see not joy but nervousness in those clear green eyes. The blonde shook his head, and he knew to be silent. This clearly meant something to Poland even if he didn't know why, and he couldn't help but respect that.

His hand was dropped suddenly, and the Pole stopped. He nearly walked into him but stilled his legs just in time. He opened his mouth, but suddenly Poland spoke, his voice soft. "If…if I show you this you have to, like, promise not to tell anyone 'kay? Because it's like, a secret, 'kay?"  
"Of course," he said, without thinking.  
"Thanks," Poland murmured, and walked forward again. Lithuania realised with a jolt that he missed Poland's hand in his, and thought for a second of taking it again, before deciding not to. He followed Poland again, past more trees and through more grass until….

His breath was taken away. His eyes moved across the clearing, taking it all in. It was an almost perfect circle, surrounding by the tall trees so common to his lands. The grass was soft and springy, speckled with flowers which swayed in the soft wind. The sunlight gave everything a soft, dreamlike glow, bathing the grass in a golden light. There was a clear depression in the grass where someone had clearly sat for hours, wasting the time away. "How…did you..?"  
The Pole shushed him then, taking his hand uncertainly, led him forward into the grass. They made their way to the depression in the centre. Poland sat down, bringing Lithuania with him, and whispered, "Just enjoy it." Lithuania looked around, absorbed in the beauty of the place. Even in February, it was a place of great natural beauty, and if he listened hard enough he could hear the soft sound of a brook flowing through the rocks. His companion was for once silent, and when he turned around he saw that Poland's eyes were shut tight, his breathing soft. "Poland…" he breathed, but the blonde shook his head. He reached a hand out to touch the other's, not missing the almost imperceptible shiver that ran through his body. His eyelids slowly drifted open, and Lithuania realised that he could see the shadows of his eyelashes on his skin, so close were their faces. He didn't dare break the silence, merely stared into Poland's eyes, willing him to make the first move. When the ever shy Pole did nothing he began to speak, "Poland, I-" but the Pole brought a finger to his lips, shushing him quietly. He moved his hand to caress his cheek, and then leaned forward to that the brunette could feel the soft breath against his skin. "Just enjoy it," whispered Poland before joining their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet, a simple coming together of two beings that had always belonged but never realised it until now. Lithuania's eyes were frozen open in shock, but seeing that Poland's are shut he closed his too, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of earth under his hands, sunlight on his skin and Poland's face pressed to his. It was beautiful, the way it felt soft and simple and oh so right, and when Poland leaned backwards he followed, still needing to keep their lips together for fear that when he let go it would turn out to be a dream. They landed with an "oof" in the soft earth. Poland giggled against his lips before joining them again, and Lithuania could feel the thrill spreading through his body. He waited until he was in desperate need of air before falling onto his back, but Poland leant over him, kissing him again and again, each kiss sweeter and more beautiful than the last. Finally he leant back, resting on his side to look at him. Lithuania found his eyes catching each movement of the shadows on Poland's skin, taking in the love-drunk eyes and soft skin painted with a blush, moving down the fair skin of his neck to be lost in the curve where his neck joined shoulder. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him there, and barely had the thought to gasp out, "You too?"  
"Always," came the reply, "ever since we met I wanted to, but I was shy, always too scared."  
"Me too," he sighed, "you seemed so unapproachable at first and later it felt inappropriate, for such a close friend…"  
"Don't speak anymore," Poland replied and smiling pressed lips to his cheek, moving across his face to his lips, gasping when they broke away and Lithuania gave in to desire and kissed his neck, before his hands dragged their lips back together again. As they rolled around in the grass, gasping and giggling and smiling and kissing, fingers intertwined so tightly that he feared they will never break apart, Lithuania finally felt that there, amongst nature's soft beauty and with the sunlight colouring the land golden, he was at peace.

* * *

My headcanon states that Lithuania uses long words. Alternatively I like them. The latter is more likely. And I'm sure only I will notice this due to having to study literary techniques in three different languages, but yay for a return to past tense, boo for failing at using the present-tense-for-dramatic-effect technique. And yes, I do know that I am late by English standards. IT'S STILL THE 16TH IN AMERICA!

As always, questions, comments, suggestions, critiques, please leave a review on your way out. Should have at least one new fic out by the end of the week, this time it's a new (old really, but new in the sense that you haven't read it yet) chapter of 'Eyes'.


End file.
